


Just Noticed!

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: NG Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Keidai finally noticed something very important about his ex-wife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Just Noticed!

Saeki Keidai smiled and hummed as he walked down the street, he paused briefly to glanced up at the clear blue skies before him. It was a beautiful sunny day, one that he would be spending with his lovely wife Serena.

Keidai quickly shook his head, then grabbed a fist full of his brown hair and this faced the heaven moaning out in despair as he reminded himself that Serena could none of her memories..yet... With that thought, Keidai fell to his knees before he began rolling around in the middle of the street,

"Mama, what that person doing?" A childish voice asked breaking Keidai out of mid-roll.

"….ssshhh...Don't look. Just keep walking." Said a female voice and Keidai rolled once more getting onto his feet fast and in a blink of an eye. Keidai then watched as a middle-aged woman was pulling a young boy by the hand, the young boy was trying to look at Keidai over his shoulder.

Keidai let out a moan and placed his hand over his face, every time he thought about Serena not remembering about him Keidai lost control of his actions. Shaking his head Keidai hurried the rest of the way to Serena's home hoping that her evil elder sister was not lurking about the place.

Keidai smiled brightly as he came up to Serena's front door and knocked. And knocked again when he got no reply. Frowning Keidai half wondered if Serena had left himself and lean his ear against the door to listen for any movement inside.

Keidai knocked once more this time much louder than the first time and waited. It was then Keidai heard a small voice from inside sounding far away, so he leaned against the door once more to listen for what was being said.

"...open...come.." The voice said and Keidai blinked at the door and reached for the handle. The door opened with a clicked.

"Ser- I mean Yumma?" Keidai called out as the entered inside and glance around. Seemingly there was no one about but Keidai was sure he heard a voice just now.

"Here!" Yumma shouted out from somewhere in the place and Keidai glance around seeing on one. "In the bathroom!"

"Women.." Keidai laughed under his breath as he began to move towards the bathroom where his wife was, "….never ready one time."

"I dropped a bottle of honey in my hair!" Yumma continued to shout in annoyance to Keidai through the door, "And I can't wash it out!"

"You dropped a bottle of honey in your hair?" Keidai repeated blinking at the door and walked into the lobby of the bathroom, inside there he now could hear the sound of the shower running through the glass sliding doors, "May I ask how?"

"No." Yumma said flatly.

"How long do you think you'll be?" Keidai asked as choosing not to push for answer he instead leaned back against the sink crossing his arms over his chest and then looking at the glass doors; he could see Serena silhouette moving inside. "We still have time, but tell me now if we'll be longer and I'll phone the others to tell them that we're running late."

"Mmm no I think we will be fine but...Keidai.." Yumma called out sounding unsure and Keidai watched as the silhouette came closer to the glass, "I think it will quicker if you gave me a hand to wash this out."

"Huh?" Keidai managed to get out as his heart began to thump hard within and his breathing started coming out short, "You want me to come in and help you...?"

"Yes. Come on and bring a towel with you." Yumma said and walked back toward the showerhead.

'I going to see Serena naked!' Keidai thought as he stared widen eyed at the glass doors shocked beyond belief as he just noticed that he was going to see his wife naked for the first time since before their deaths, 'We teen now... so does that mean? Wait! We were adults before so so their minds are ready but...but...now lovely Serena at last as returned to me!'

"Keidai! What is taking so long!" Yumma shouted out snapping Keidai out of his dazed, "You are the one who is going to make us late in a minute!"

Keidai blinked and blinked again as tears of joy began forming and began moving forwards before remembering the towel, Keidai bent down reaching for the one and stood before the doors. Then he slid it open, steam light hit against his body as he released it from the small room.

As the steam clear away Keidai found Serena staring at him with those beautiful brown almost black, eyes; black hair was flattened down with the sticky golden honey, some was dripping alongside that lovely pale ear. Serena's face was perfectly formed to create the most amazing woman alive.

"Well, are you just going to stare at me all day or help me get this stuff off." Came Yumma angry voice as those beautiful eyes narrow at him.

In his love-filled dazed Keidai stepped forwards coming closer to his perfect wife to help clear the golden mess away. Suddenly Keidai stopped end in his tracks causing Yumma to blinked at him in confusion, Keidai was gazing down at Yumma's body in complete and utter horror.

Keidai watched as his wife came towards him, only it was not his wife that he remembered. Keidai forgot one important detail about his wife's rebirth and that was she was now a he. Having Yumma keep telling Keidai that he was not a she was one thing, but actually seeing his wife's head on a males body was something that was going to give Keidai nightmares for the rest of his life.

"YOU'RE A MAN!" Keidai screams at the top of his voice as he pointed down at Yumma's manhood in shocked disbelief.

"YOU JUST NOTICED?!" Yumma's shouted back in anger as he crossed his small but muscular arm over a well-toned flat chest, "Took you long enough!"

Keidai dropped the towel in his shock before dropping himself to the tiled floor and hid his face within his arms as he tried to remember his lovely wife's beautiful body in his mind's eye only to keep being crashed by the same image that was standing above him.

"Serena, my lovely Serena!" Keidai sobbed within his arms refusing to get up off the floor.

Yumma just sigh and shook his head as he gazed down at the lost caused that was Saeki Keidai, and chose to hit him again after he got the honey out of his hair. Because if there was one thing Yumma hated, it was being called a woman; later Keidai had hell to pay.


End file.
